


Flirtatious

by sammyluvsya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Job, College AU, Comedy, Flirting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Smut, Winmin - Freeform, aot - Freeform, collage AU, ereri, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyluvsya/pseuds/sammyluvsya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look a little pale. I think you’re suffering from a lack of Vitamin Me.”</p><p>“Brat, you broke into my house while drunk and passed out on my couch, just shut up and eat your pancakes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t expecting to fall in love.
> 
> I wasn’t expecting anyone to be able to except all my faults.
> 
> And most of all
> 
> I wasn’t expecting Eren.

Levi’s POV

 

I wasn’t sure at what point in the night some random person decided it would be a good idea to break into my apartment and pass out on my couch, but apparently that’s what happened.

I was lying in bed when I heard a groan coming from outside my room. I dismissed it almost immediately, thinking it was just Erwin.

It was about five minutes into me getting ready for work when I remembered that Erwin moved in with his boyfriend Armin two weeks ago.

Realizing that someone else was in my apartment, I did the smart thing. I grabbed the baseball bat that I had by my bed and had my phone in hand, ready to dial 911 if need be.

I walked into the living room, but I didn’t see anything. At least, not immediately.

There was no one packing my stuff into a bag, getting ready to run, there was no one with a weapon that could hurt me, there was only a boy laying on the couch.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I asked myself as I put my phone in my pocket and walked back into my room.

I walked back out to my living room to see if there actually was a passed out drunk guy sleeping soundly on my couch and, you know what? There was.

Deciding against calling the cops I went back into m room and continued getting dressed. When I was done, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix.

Fifteen minutes later I flipped the last pancake onto a plate when my phone went off.

It was my old roommate.

“Hey Erwin,” I said as I answered the phone, not caring to be quiet even though someone was sleeping ten feet away.

“Hey, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out later.”

“Yeah, sure, but can I call you on my way to work, I have an issue to deal with right now,” I told him and I could practically hear his eyebrows go up in curiosity.

“And that would be?”

I thought for a second as to how to say it. I settled for, “Yeah, someone broke in.” It was a bad choice.

“Did you call the cops!” Erwin yelled, concern filling him voice, but his voice also hurting my eardrum.

I shook my head even though he couldn’t see me. “Nah, I made him pancakes. I’m going to go and wake him up now.”

“Call that cops,” Erwin told me, but I ignored him and hung up the phone.

I put my phone back into my pocket, grabbed the plate of pancakes with one hand and my baseball bat with the other.

I walked over to the couch where the stranger was sleeping and poked him in the stomach with my bat.

“Wake up,” I told him, ignoring the fact that I didn’t know who he was and that he could be a robber or murder or something like that.

But based on the fact that he looked a few years younger than me, I was pretty sure that I would be able to take him down if it came to that.

Yeah, by the looks of how his feet hung off the edge of the couch he was taller than me, but I had a bat and I didn’t reek of alcohol, so I had the advantage.

I poked him in the stomach again, a little harder this time because the first poke had no reaction.

“Wake up,” I repeated, growing annoyed.

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled but I jabbed him in the stomach, probably leaving a bruise. “Owwww, Mikasa,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around him stomach in pain, or maybe it was to protect it. Smart move.

When he said the girl’s name, I started chuckling which caused him to finally open his eyes and look at me. When he saw I wasn’t whoever he was expecting, he jumped into a sitting position.

“You’re not Mikasa.”

“Wow, way to state the obvious, idiot,” I deadpanned. He groaned again and laid back down on the couch, one hand on his stomach and the other on his temple. “Why am I in pain?” He complained and I chuckled again.

“Because you’re hung over,” I said, stating the obvious.

He looked at me like he didn’t believe me and that’s when he saw the bat.

“Did you hit me with that thing?” he demanded and I shrugged and started walking to the kitchen table.  
“Did you break into my apartment?” I countered. When he didn’t respond, I said, “I made you pancakes.”  
I heard him get up and follow me. I sat down at the table and he sat across from me.

We each filled our plate with pancakes and drenched them in syrup before we started eating. It was about five minutes of semi-awkward pancake eating silence before the stranger broke the quietness.

“Okay, this is a really weird way to meet someone, but hi,” he held his hand out over the table, “I’m Eren.”

I glared at him for the sole purpose of intimidating him before shaking his hand quickly. “I’m Levi,” I said, introducing myself.

“Thanks for the pancakes,” he told me and I smirked.

“Thanks for not waking me up last night. How did you get in anyways?” I was very curious about that. I could’ve sworn I locked my front door yesterday.

He thought for a second before answering. “I think I used the key above the door.” I face palmed. I knew that was a dumb place the put the key but Erwin had insisted and it just happens that I was too short to reach it so I couldn’t move it once he left.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, cutting off my thought process. “You look a little pale. I think you’re suffering from a lack of Vitamin Me,” I rolled my eyes at his cheeky grin.

“Brat, you broke into my house while drunk and passed out on my couch, just shut up and eat your pancakes.”

“No.”  
I death glared at the younger boy until I saw him gulp and put a piece of pancake into him mouth.

After a moment, I spoke. “So, you mentioned a Mikasa earlier. Is that whose apartment you were trying to get into?” I asked and Eren nodded.

“Yeah, she’s my friend. She must’ve given me the wrong address though.”

I shook my head, knowing that was wrong. “She’s right across the hall, literally. You must’ve gotten mixed up.”

Eren shrugged. “Well if I’d have gone to the right room in the first place I never would’ve gotten pancakes for breakfast.

I rolled my eyes again. “You’re an idiot,” I said, keeping the smile that was growing from my face.

“And you’re adorable.” I couldn’t help the blush that just popped up onto my cheeks. He was being very forward as he flirted with me and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. “Mikasa told me about you once,” he said randomly and for some reason my blush deepened. “She talked about her two gay neighbors and how she knew that they were both gay, or at least bi, but she didn’t know if they were together or not. And she told me about how one of them recently moved out. So, did you two have a falling out or breakup or what?”

I was shocked. Yeah, I knew Mikasa, I’d fed her cat for her a few times while she was on vacation and she had a spare key to my place for emergencies, but I didn’t know that she knew I was gay. Was it really that obvious?

I took me a moment to compose myself before I responded. “Ummm, Erwin was just a friend,” I said, even though I knew I didn’t have to explain myself. “He left and moved in with his boyfriend two weeks ago.”

“Oh, okay,” Eren said, nodding. Before he could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” I said, excusing myself from the table before Eren could say anything that would cause my blush to come back, a blush that had no reason to be on my face.

As I went and opened the door, I saw it was my neighbor.

“I have a really odd question for you, but have you seen a guy around that has dark brown hair, thin, around 18 and is like 5’7”?” She asked quickly, sounding worried.

I pretended to think for a second. “Nope, sorry, the only guy I’ve seen is this one,” I said and opened the door wide so the girl could see all the way into my apartment to where Eren was sitting at the table. “Come on in, why don’t you,” I mumbled to myself sarcastically as Mikasa pushed her way past me, looking pissed and concerned.

“I was so worried about you!” she yelled. “I called you, like, fifteen times and they all went straight to voicemail! You were supposed to be at my place at midnight and you never showed up!” Her voice kept rising and I saw Eren gulp.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, obviously scared of the girl, "My phone died and I don't have a charger."  
Mikasa growled and walked over to Eren, grabbing his ear, pulling him so he was standing. "Ow ow ow Mikasa!"

She kept her grip on his ear and pulled him down an inch or two so that they were at the same eye level.

"If you ever worry me like that again I'll castrate you," she threatened and I let out a bark of laughter, unable to control myself.

Erens eyes widened. "B-but Mikasa!"

She didn't blink. "Now where's your phone?"

"Ummmm," Eren said, sounding very intelligent.

"Check the couch," I offered and Mikasa smiled at me.

"Thank you Levi," she said and the turned to face Eren again. "That right there," she pointed at me, "is a helpful, responsible adult. You should be more like him."

Mikasa pulled Eren by his ear once more before stalking off to the couch to find the phone.

"Ugggg," she groaned and then patted her pockets and groaned again. "Levi, can Eren borrow your phone so he can call himself?" She asked and I did the nice thing and pulled out my phone. I unlocked it before handing it to Eren.

"Thanks," he muttered.

I decided to taunt him. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't here you."

"I said thanks," he repeated, rolling his eyes and I patted is back in gratitude.

"There was go," I said and he rolled his eyes once again.

A few seconds later Eren had my phone to his ear and he let out a groan.

"It went straight to voicemail," he complained and passed me back my phone. Mikasa walked over, stopping in front of Eren and slapping the back of his head.

"You're an idiot!"

"You're not the one who had me call a phone I told you was dead!" Eren called back and Mikasa slapped his head again causing Eren to grumble complains of pain.

"At least I don't let my phone die when I'm drunk! I always carry a charger!"

"That's because you have a purse! What am I supposed to do? Carry one myself?"

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, that way you'll stop loosing things!"

"Ugggg Mikasa!"

They continued arguing in front of me like brother and sister. I let out a few chuckles at what they yelled at each other because, let's face it, it was amusing.

I just sat there listening to them argue as I ate the rest of my pancakes until someone else walked in through the front door, this time without knocking. They must’ve had a key, or at least been tall enough to use the one on the top of the doorframe.

"Thank god your okay," Erwin said as he walked in, hugging me to his chest once he was close enough. "I came straight over after I talked with you."

I slapped his arm until he released me.

"Erwin, I'm fine. I could handle myself," I told him and he shook his head before messing up my hair.

"But you're so short," he teased and I grabbed his hand off my head before twisting it behind his back. As I let go, I brought my foot up and kicked him in the ass, causing him to fall forward, catching himself on his hands so he didn't face plant. "Your point has been made," he groaned and pushed himself so he was standing.

Mikasa was standing there with her mouth wide open and Eren looked to be on the brink of laughter.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed. "Why did you even threaten me with a bat? Why didn't you just kick my ass for breaking in?" That got Erwin's attention.

He tensed and stood up straighter. "So you're the one who broke in," Erwin said, deepening his voice to sound more intimidating.

"Ummm, yeah, about that," Eren said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, seeming to be intimidated by the 6’2” man. "That was an accident. I meant to get into Mikasa's apartment, but I got the wrong place.

"Mikasa, do you know him?" Erwin asked, making sure everyone was okay with the story.  
She nodded. "Yeah," she said and turned to face me. "Sorry about this whole thing. I promise it won't happen again."

I waved my hand, dismissing the thought. "Don't worry, it's fine. If it happens again, I know who he belongs to."

Mikasa nodding, agreeing with my statement before grabbing Eren’s ear again and pulling him out of apartment and into hers, waving a goodbye as Eren begged for safety with his eyes. Erwin and I just chuckled and did nothing to come to his aid.

When the door closed, Erwin went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate before filling it with the rest of the pancakes and eating them.

“Man I miss your food. Armin tries to cook, and I love him to death, but his food is terrible,” Erwin said with a smile on his face. 

I cracked a grin. “You know I made this from a box, right?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, but just the other day I came home and the fire alarms went off because Armin and his friend, who looked strangely like the kid who broke in, set the microwave on fire.”

“They set the microwave on fire?” I half yelled before I burst out laughing, Erwin quickly joining me.

Our laughter was cut short by an alarm on my phone going off.

“Well, time for work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post  
> http://z03gingecarps.tumblr.com/post/54545851110

Levi’s POV

 

I was about four hours into my workday when I got a series of strange texts.

They read:

 

Stranger: Let’s bang

 

Stranger: Oops, I meant hang

 

Stranger: No I didn’t

 

I didn’t know who they were from, but they seemed oddly flirty, just like the boy from this morning. So, I went and checked the number against the most recent number in my phone, from when Eren used it to call his own, and they matched.

 

Me: I see you found your phone.

 

I got a response within seconds

 

Eren: Yeah it was at the second bar I went to last night

Me: Second?

Eren: Yeah, I went to four different ones  
Mikasa keeps hitting me because apparently I’m an idiot

Me: You are an idiot.

Eren: Oh, so you’ve never left your phone at a bar Mr. Mature Adult??? >:(

Me: Can’t say I have, brat.

Eren: I’m not a brat!!! >>:(

Me: Yes, you are.

Eren: Well let’s say I am  
Would you let a brat like me take you to dinner???

 

I thought about that for a second

 

Me: Would it be a date?

Eren: Of course ;)

 

I shook my head at my phone in annoyance. 

 

Me: I’ll go as long as it’s not a date.

Eren: You can consider it to not be a date :/

 

I shook my head again. 

 

Me: Okay, where and when?

 

~~~

 

“You came!” Eren said as I walked into the bowling alley. He immediately pulled me into a hug. 

I shrugged him off. “What, did you think I would ditch you, brat?” I asked and he frowned at the nickname but then brightened up again.

“Well, I wasn’t sure because you just met me and all, but it’s a pleasant surprise.”

I smiled at his smile. “So, are we eating now or as we bowl?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Either is fine.”

We ended up splitting a nacho and a large pizza, finishing both within thirty minutes.

“I asked you to go bowling because I thought you’d be a crappy bowler and I would impress you,” Eren groaned as I bowled my third strike in a row, finishing the game and winning by fifty four points, but whose counting?

“Now what would give you the idea that I couldn’t bowl? Better yet, what gave you the idea that you’d have the talent impress me?” I taunted and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m a pretty decent bowler, I didn’t how that you’d happen to be in a completely different league.”

“Oh, I’m in a different league in a lot of things compared to you,” I said, only to be slapped on the back of the head by the boy I was talking about. “Owww.”

“You insulted me, so I slapped you. It’s a fair trade.” I nodded in agreement.

We ended up playing another round of bowling, me winning of course and, lets be honest, totally rubbing it in.

“You sure you don’t want the bumpers put up?” I asked and Eren flipped me off, focusing on his last turn. On the first roll, he got a strike.

“Yes! STRIKE! WOOHOO!!!” he yelled, causing everyone in a few lane radius to look at us. I just awkwardly waved. This wasn’t the first time it had happened.

“You get to go again,” I informed him and he ran back and grabbed his ball.

Somehow, surprisingly, he got a second strike and his reaction was even bigger this time.

“Eren, you need to calm down or you’re going to get us kicked out,” I informed him, but he ignored me and kept punching the air.

After a minute, his ball was going down the isle for the last time, only to take an unexpected turn to the left, missing all the pins but one.

Of course, Eren let out a very loud, “FUCK!” which resulted in the on-duty manger walking over to us.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” I said before he could start talking. “We were just leaving.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile and I just nodded as he turned away. 

“Brat!” I called to the idiot who just got us kicked out. “You got us kicked out, so we need to leave.”

Eren let out another loud “Fuck!” before turning around and following me to the shoe counter where we changed shoes.

As we left the building, Eren let out a sigh before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he said and I shook my head and chuckled.

“No problem, none at all. You were very amusing.”

He let out another sigh. “So, I guess this is where we part,” he said and I nodded.

“Yeah, I really enjoyed with none date.” 

Eren rolled his eyes before pecking me on the cheek and running away, yelling, “No homo, you know, because this isn’t a date!”

I just rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

 

~~~

 

“So you know how I said that the guy who broke in looked like Armin’s friend?” Erwin asked and I nodded, remember what he had told me a few days ago. “Well it turns out it was him.”

“Really?” I asked, shocked. “Huh, what a small world.”

“Yeah, but the really interesting part was that he was over yesterday and I heard him talking about how he went on a date with some guy names Levi,” Erwin said, his eyebrows going up as he waited for my answer.

I just shrugged. “I made very clear that it was not a date.”

“Well Eren seems to think that it was,” Erwin said, letting me know the facts.

“That brat can think whatever he wants, it wasn’t a date.”

“I never said it was.”

“Actually,” I pointed out, “just a few seconds ago you accused me of going on a date without telling you.”

Erwin raised an overly large eyebrow at me. “Now who’s being the brat?”

“Touché.”

Before Erwin could say anything else on the subject, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Erwin said, walking to the front door and opening it.

“Oh hey Erwin,” Eren said with a grin on his face. “Is Levi home?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and I was just leaving.” Erwin turned to me and winked. “Bye Levi.”

“Bye Fuckface,” I called, causing both the boys to chuckle as the door closed, one guy on each side. 

The wink he gave me bothered me. What did it mean?

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night,” Eren said and I frowned.

“I would, but I have work tomorrow,” I told him, being honest. I had to be at the kitchen at seven tomorrow instead of nine, so I wasn’t sure.

My frown spread to Eren’s face and he raised his hand, showing me the movies that were located in it. “Not even one? It’s only nine.”

I chuckled. “Just one.”

He smiled. “Yay! I brought popcorn too,” he said, pulling two bags out of his pockets. How he fit them in skinny jeans was unknown to me.

Remembering what Erwin told me about the microwave fire, I took the bags and put them in the microwave and his ‘popcorn.’

I gave him a large bowl to pour the popcorn into and I went and put the movie into the DVD player. It was the third, and the best, XMen movie. A great choice on his part.

“Is there something wrong with your hand?” Eren asked as I sat on the couch, him sitting by me a few seconds later as I stared at my hands.

“I burnt it today while cooking at work,” I said and Eren chuckled and shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that it looks like it’s heavy. Here, let me hold it for you.” I stared at him in shock as he wrapped his fingers around mine, scooting closer to me on the couch so that he was pressed against me with his head on my shoulder.

I moved nothing but my unoccupied hand to the popcorn bowl, which was sitting on Eren’s lap, and that was it. He stayed pressed to me that whole movie, and I must say, I loved it.

 

~~~

 

By the time the movie was over, I was yawning. I wasn’t really that tired, but knowing I had to be up two hours earlier than normal made me want to go to bed.

“Well,” Eren said, sitting the bowl of popcorn on the couch beside him, “I know you have to go to bed, so I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” I smiled at him, but he did something that shocked me. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

When he pulled back after a few seconds, I whispered, “This still isn’t a date.”

He chuckled and shook his head as he stood up.

“Whatever you say.”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV 3

 

The next time I saw Eren was three days later. He had asked to meet the chef at the resturant I worked at, and given I was the kitchen manager and head chef; I was the one that was sent out.

Normally, it was only food critics, angry people and really old people that asked to meet the chef, so I was preparing myself to say something along the lines of, "It's my job, and I'm good at my job," or "Sorry, I'll get your food fixed right away," (which wasn't something I said often) when I saw the table I was sent to.

Now, I don't work anywhere to fancy, but I don't work at a run of the mill chain restaurant like Olive Garden or Chilies. It was a nice place where the middle class would come if they wanted something a little pricy and well prepared. So, when I saw three brokeass college students sitting at a table together, I was slightly confused.

"So, how are you enjoying your meal?" I asked, pretending that they were just normal customers.

Armin was nice and sweet, like always. "It's amazing, my pasta was cooked perfectly and there was the perfect amount of sauce and it's just," he sighed dreamily, "perfect."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me. What about you gentlemen?" I asked, looking at Eren who just shrugged.

"Eh, had better." I hit him on the back of the head, causing a few tables look at me weirdly, but I just ignored them. It was like they'd never seen a staff member hit a customer before.

I muttered, "Brat," before looking at Erwin expectantly.

He let out a loud sign before speaking. "My steak was over cooked, they brought out the wrong meal, I physically can't stand to eat this shit food and-." I cut him off.

"You say one more thing about my or my workers cooking and I'll never make you brownies again," I threatened and Erwin started laughing.

"You know I'm kidding. It's amazing, like always," he said and I smiled proudly.

"That was the reaction I was expecting. So, what brings you guys here?" I asked and they just shrugged.

"Eren wanted to see where you worked, so we brought him," Armin explained and I nodded.

"Well, you've seen it. I'll make sure you guys get the family and friends discount," I told them and they smiled. "Now, I need to go back to the kitchen before someone starts a fire."

We said our goodbyes I turned to walked away.

"Hey wait," Eren called as I headed away from the table.

As I turned around a heard someone schoot back in their chair. A hand cupped my cheek and Eren leaned forward and kissed me.

It was short and sweet, and I heard Erwin gasp, which wasn't shocking. He'd never seen me kiss someone before, hell, he'd never seen me hold someone's hand.

"I can't think straight around you," Eren whispered as he pulled back and I chuckled.

"That one was really bad," I told him and he joined my chuckle. "Now, I really do have to get back." I gave him another peck before heading to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Annie, one of the waiters, asked as we entered the kitchen together. I helped her clear her tray of dirty plates.

"No one, just my friend," I told her and she shook her head.

"Friends don't kiss like that. Lovers do."

Sasha, one of my cooks, decided to join the conversation. "Did someone say lovers?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, we didn't," I said, trying to end the conversation there, but it didn't work out to well.

"Levi kissed some cute boy in the middle of the restaurant," she said, informing everyone in the kitchen. God, this was never going to end.

Petra joined. "What's his name?" She asked me and I shook my head, just wanting to get back to work. "Come on, you know well keep harassing you until you tell us."

I let out a sigh. "Eren, I don't know his last name though, so don't ask me. And we're not lovers. We're not even dating."

They spend the next five minutes hounding me for details. Marco was my savior.

"Levi!" he called across the kitchen. "I need you over here!"

"Thank god," I said as I joined him at the oven, watching him make some sauce for pasta. "Thanks for getting me away from that conversation. It was never going to end."

"No problem," he said with a smile. "Now, you're dating someone?"

"Not you too," I groaned and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Now, how do I make this again?"

I let out a sigh and began helping the poor boy.

~~~

"So," Erwin said as him and I played COD. "I may or may not have invited someone over for a cooking lesson, and they may or may not be on there was over."

I paused the game and just stared at Erwin. "If you wanted me to give Armin a cooking lesson, all you had to do was ask," I informed him and he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know, it's just," he paused for a second as he stood up. "It's not Armin."

"Then who?" I asked. That's when it popped up in my mind. "You didn't..."

Erwin smiled. "When he kissed you, you looked happy!" he said, his smile growing. "I've never seen you look like that before and," he sighed, running his hands down his face, "And I just want you to be happy."

There was a knock on the door and Erwin gestured for me to get it. I held up my hand and he pulled me from the ground and I walked to the door.

"So I googled it and I brought everything we need for brownies. Erwin said your brownies are the best," Eren said as soon as the door was opened. He was carrying three bags of groceries and a smile was on his face. It faltered when he saw my confused look. "Erwin told you I was coming, right?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, like two minutes ago." I took a step to the side. "Come in."

For some reason, a grin started to appear on my as Eren walked through the door and, of course, Erwin noticed.

"I'll be going then," he said, grabbing his car keys off the front table. "Stay safe and don't start any fires."

"I guarantee you that there will be at least one fire," Eren told us and Erwin let out a laugh as he said goodbye and left.

"If you burn down my kitchen, I'll kill you," I told Eren in a threatening voice. I put so much effort into my kitchen, not to mention money, and I didn't want anything to be ruined or charred.

He just shrugged. "I'll try my hardest not too."

~~~

Brownies ended up not being Eren's thing. He put in the wrong measurements, even though I set a recipe in front of him and told him exactly what to do, and the brownies ended up being a total flop and tasting terrible.

"Okay, so can you at least make toast?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable. But anyways, I have to pee. There's bread in the pantry, knock yourself out." After a moment, I added, "Not literally." 

"Thanks."

As I was zipping up my pants, I heard the loud beeping of my fire alarm. I did the sane thing and ran towards the sound that meant 'fire'.

There was a piece of bread on fire in the toaster.

"Oh my god! Pull it out!" I shouted. Eren, being the dumbass brat that he was, had to add humor to the terrible situation.

"That's what she said."

"Not to you," I countered as I pulled out the fire extinguisher from under the sink, blasting the toaster with it.

"Of course not to me, I'm gay."

After I turned the alarms off, I turned to face the boy who was playing the innocent bystander.

"What happened here?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I tried and therefore one should criticize me."

"You were making toast!"

"No one!"

"Don't you own a toaster?" I half asked, half shouted, holding in my laughter, because honestly , this was hilarious.

"Of course I do, it's just that yours is so much more complicated than mine!" he shouted back and I turned and looked at my white-cover toaster.

It was one of the ones where you can make four things of toast at the same time, but other than that, it was normal.

"Whatever, brat. You owe me a new toaster."

 

I ended up making us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. I didn't let Eren help me with them because, lets face it, the kid was hopeless.

"I'm not a complete idiot," he told me as I set the plate down in front of him. "I can make a sandwich."

"Wasn't going to risk it," I told him, chuckling to myself.

We ate in near silence, the only sound was our chewing, but I wouldn't've had it any other way.

It was around when he put in a tablespoon of salt into the brownies when I realized that I had feelings for Eren. Nice, positive feelings, but I didn't know what to do with them. It'd been a while since I was in a relationship and I knew that I was crap at them, and I didn't want to put Eren though that.

He seemed like a nice kid with a good head on his shoulders, but I wasn't sure if he was ready for the seriousness of a relationship that I wanted.

I didn't want a month long fling, I wanted something that could turn into a life long commitment.

"You know," Eren said, breaking the silence. "If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." Damn this cheeky boy. Damn him to hell. 

Somehow, I managed to keep the blush off my face. I deadpanned. "You just called me beautiful."

"I did," Eren smiled.

"What about handsome?" I countered. "Why not rugged? Or sexy? Why beautiful?" 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Because that's how the line goes! Yeesh, stop ruining my pick up lines!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Did you google these pick up lines or are you just this much of a dork?"

"...I googled them?" he said, forming it as a question, not giving me a solid answer. "But that's not important. The important question is wither or not the work?"

I thought about it for a second before I shrugged. He chuckled before scooting back in his chair and walking over to me, leaning down so we were at eye level. 

As he leaned in to kiss me, I whispered, "This still isn't a date."

I saw him roll his eyes before mine shut.

The kiss was in no way short and sweet, but it wasn't hot and heavy either. At least, it didn't start that way.

After a few moments, he pushed my chair back a foot or two and crawled on my lap. His hands cupped my cheeks and tongue entered my mouth. I pushed mine into his, taking control of the make out. We fought for dominance for a few seconds, but I quickly won.

He pulled back after a minute or so. "Is this still not a date?" He asked, breathing heavy.

I shook my head, moving my hands to his neck and pulling him forward to my mouth once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV

 

Our fourth not-date started when he showed up at my front door with movies once again.

Me, denying it was a date, invited Armin and Erwin to join us.

"Now it's a double date," Eren taunted. That's when I went and invited Mikasa and her roommate, Hanji, to join us too.

We watched Valentines Day, the romantic comedy, and ordered multiple pizza's and made popcorn in the microwave. Mikasa was in charge of making the popcorn because no one trusted Armin or Eren to not start a fire.

The thing about this not-date, was that Eren and I held hands throughout the entire movie with his head resting on my shoulder and my head resting on his.

I knew that Erwin took a picture of us because as soon as he lifted his phone up, Eren smiled and I flipped him off.

I'll admit, they way we were sitting was nice and pleasant, but I still didn't consider it a date. As soon as I did that, I would be screwed.

I would start falling for Eren, and hard. I wasn't ready for the heartbreak that would no doubt come in a month or so.

By the time the movie was over, everyone had started making their way to the door, except Eren, because that little fucker was asleep on my shoulder.

"Eren, wake up," I told him and he nuzzled deeper into my shoulder. I slide out of his grasp and genteelly laid him down onto the couch and headed to the bathroom to shower.

When I opened the bathroom door into my bedroom, I was suddenly very glad I gotten dressed.

Eren was sitting on the bottom of my bed waiting for me.

"You know, I may not go down in history but I will go down on you," he said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. "You know, everyone else has gone," Eren said cheekily with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, it's just you and me," I said in the same manner, sitting on the bed beside him, leaning in and pressing my lips to his.

He didn't pull back like I expected him to; instead he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

His hands tangled themselves in my damp hair as mine roamed his body, slipping under his shirt, tracing the outline of his abs.

He took the hint and removed his arms from my neck before reaching and grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it off in the hottest way possible.

"Now off with yours," he told me, already pulling it up. I just lifted my arms, letting him do all the work. He was smiling when he leaned in and kissed me again.

Our hands continued roaming each others body, mine fining their place on his waist and his on either side of my head, cupping me face in his hands.

His tongue shoved his way into my mouth and I let it enter with ease. He moved himself closer so that our bare chests were touching. Slowly, we leaned back on the bed, me half on top of him, mouths only parting to breath.

As we laid on the bed, I moved my kisses from his mouth, down his neck and onto his chest. I took one of his nipples in my mouth, rolling it over my tongue before doing the same to the other one.

I was straddling his leg, my upper thigh pressing against his groan, which was surprisingly hard, much like my own.

I went back and took over his mouth again, each of us smiling into the kiss.

He started to slowly rub himself against my thigh, signaling that he wanted to take this farther, which I was beyond okay with.

I moved my kisses to his neck, knowing I found the right spot when he wrapped one arm around my own neck, and the other tangling itself into my hair.

He started grinding himself harder onto me and I followed suit, both of us quickly letting out a soft moan.

Eren took this as his queue to flip us over, him crawling all the way on top of me. I cupped his face with one hand, pulling it forward and catching his lips in my own once again, but it didn't last long.

He pulled back, and kneeled on the bed by my waist, surprising me when he started unbuckling my belt. It was as good type of surprise though, in no way unwelcomed.

He pulled my pants down a couple inches, moving my dick from its place in my underwear, causing it to flop up and hit my lower stomach.

Eren smiled, causing a grin to make its way onto my face. He quickly leaned down, taking little licks at my hard dick, drawing a few circles on the length of it before wrapping his mouth around the head.

He used one hand to hold it in its place and the other was wrapped in mine.

I used my free hand to run my fingers though his hair as he moved his head up and down.

After a minute or so, I wasn't quite sure how much time had past, he pulled back and gave my stomach a kiss before pulling my pants all the way off.

Out of habit, it took of few strokes at my cock, but my hand was soon pushed out of the way.

"That's my job," he growled, sounding slightly possessive, but in a good way.

He kneeled on the bed in between my legs, bobbing his head up and down, causing mine to go back in pleasure. He removed his mouth from my cock and brought it down to my balls, sucking on each in turn.

Groans escaped my mouth, casing Eren to smile, but he didn't say anything as his mouth was already busy doing something else.

He started teasing me, doing little licks on the length of my dick, every once in a while licking the slit.

He took me all the way into his mouth for a few seconds before pulling back and jerking me off with his hand. Some spit fell from his mouth onto my throbbing cock, helping the process along.

I knew that should disgust me, but it felt so good that I didn't really care.

It wasn't long before he took me back into his mouth and I put my hands behind my head, helping me hold it us so I could watch Eren.

I'll be honest, it wasn't the most flattering angle for him, but he had never looked more beautiful.

He bobbed his head up and down, making slurping noises as he did so, causing me to moan again and for him to smile with his mouth along my cock.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh," was the only thing to leave my mouth.

He pulled mouth off me and there was an oddly satisfying 'pop'. He looked at me and his smile filled his face. He jerked me off as he spoke.

"Is someone enjoying themselves?" he asked cheekily and I nodded from where I laid. He chuckled and shook his head in wonder before he lowered it again and wrapped it mouth around me once more.

After a few minutes, I felt pressure start to build up in my lower stomach. "Eren, I'm gonna-." He cut me off by reaching up and wrapping his fingers around my own.

I came with a groan and the bobbling of Eren's head didn't slow down until I was done.

He pulled back with another 'pop', crawling up and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned my head, kissing him on the mouth, but not deepening it because, lets be honest, I didn't want to taste myself.

"It's my turn to help you," I told him as I palmed at his erection with my free hand. He just shook his head, confusing me.

"Nah, I can take care of that by myself. You go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a sly smile before giving me another kiss on the cheek, crawling off my bed and pulling on his shirt.

"Good night, Eren," I called to him, semi confused, as he shut my bedroom door.

"Good night, Levi," he called back.

I heard my front door close and I laid down, only to sit right back up as I heard ad banging sound. I soon realized that it wasn't at my door.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled, probably waking up the neighbors. "I gave him a blow job!" He sounded quite proud.

A door was thrown open.

That's when I heard Mikasa yell, "YOU DID WHAT!?!"

And I leaned back on my bed in a fit of giggles.


	5. Chapter Five

Levi’s POV

I woke up to a knock at my door. I didn’t bother to put on a shirt as I crawled out of my bed and walked to the door. I also didn’t bother to look though the peephole to see who it was, but I had a pretty good guess.

I opened the door and standing there was a chipper Eren with a case of some really bad bed head.

“You know, I just woke up and you were already on my mind.”

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line as I reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him through the doorway and shoving him up against the wall.

I thought back to last night, and how good he made me feel. I also thought of the pick up lines I looked up and used the one that I knew would work.

“Do you know French?” I asked, looking up and staring him in the eyes.

He looked confused. “Uh, no?” He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Well let me give you a lesson,” I whispered as pulled him down to my height. Almost immediately he got the hint and opened his mouth, and I, not really caring that I hadn’t brushed my teeth, turned it into a French kiss. Eren didn’t seem to mind the fact that my mouth was dirty, but thankfully I tasted a type of mint, spearmint maybe, on Eren.

It wasn’t long before I removed one hand from Eren’s neck and trailed down his chest to the waistline of his pajama pants. I felt him smirk against my mouth and I slid my hand down farther, not yet under clothing, and started palming him through his pants.

He moaned into my mouth, causing me to pull back and start kissing his neck. I knew that I found the right spot when he moaned again.

I could feel him start to grow hard under my hand. I took a few steps back, walking backwards towards the couch. As we stood in front of it, I shoved Eren backwards so that he fell onto the couch. He grinned as I kneeled down in front of him.

“You know, you don’t have to,” he told me as I pulled unbuttoned his pajama pants and slid my hand in.

“I’m just repaying the favor.”

~~~

As Eren went to get dressed in the spare outfit that he has stashed at Mikasa’s place, I hurried to get ready, not wanting to keep Eren waiting.

Eren knocked at the door right as I finished brushing my hair, which was the last thing I had to do to be considered ‘ready’.

“One second!” I shouted from by bathroom as I brushed away the hairs that had fallen onto my shoulders.

I walked to the door and opened it and Eren attacked me with a hug. “I missed you,” he said and I could hear the grin. It was adorable.

“You’re so lame,” I told him, hiding my smile in his neck. When Eren pulled back from the hug, we wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me out the door, allowing me to shut it and lock it behind me. “So, where are we going?” I asked as he pulled me to the elevator.

“Well, since I doubt you’ve eaten, and I know I haven’t, we’re going out for breakfast and then to a movie. I was thinking Batman vs. Superman.”

“Good choice. I hear that the critics hated it but it’s a wonderful movie.”

We walked down the block together to the diner that Erwin and I would go to at least once a week.

We sat ourselves like the sign told us to do and we made small talk until the waitress came and took our order. By the time the food arrived, we were arguing over who would win, Batman or Superman.

“He is a billionaire in fucking fantastic suit! How can you beat that?”

“By being an aliens with super strength that can shoot lasers out of their eyes and fly, that’s how.”

“But Batman builds a suit that can block Superman’s punch.”

“But can that suit withstand laser beams is Superman decides to shoot lasers at Batman?”

“I don’t really know but Batman is so much better.”

“Superman is!”

“You know what, fuck you!”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you.”

We were grinning at each other as the waitress walked up with our food, seating down the proper plates in front of us.

“Thank you,” we said in unison and then dug into our food.

“This is amazing, it’s almost as good as your food,” Eren moaned, stuffing another bite of biscuits and gravy into his mouth. “You need to try this,” he said and shoved his plate across the table at me.

I took a fork full and as soon as it touched my tongue, I was in heaven. “It’s so fluffy and the gravy is so good.”

Eren, being the cheeky bastard that he is, had to respond. “You’re gravy’s pretty good too.” He said that right saw I was swallowing and I choked. “That’s not the only thing you’ll choke on,” he said as he got up to slap my back to help me out.

As soon as I was able to breath again, I glared at him. “Sometimes you say these amazing things at the worst of times,” I said, pretending to be annoyed and Eren rolled his eyes.

“You know you love them.”

~~~

“I can’t believe that S-,” Eren started but I quickly cut him off.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence! I don’t need reminded.”  
Eren just shook his head in disbelief as we got into the elevator to my apartment. We went up the four floors and then exited and walked down the hall to my door.

“Well, I guess this is where we part,” Eren said, frowning. He started leaning down towards me to give me a kiss, but I stopped him.

“Why would this be the end? Have you got something better to do?” I asked and Eren looked shocked before he smiled.

“I’d like to do you,” he said with a grin.

I grinned back. “Then how about we let that happen,” I said and put my hand on the back of his neck and started pulling his face to mine. “Full homo,” I said before out lips met, “Because this is a date.”


End file.
